Beautiful Lie
by RaiKuni
Summary: Suatu saat nanti, akan ada masa dimana ucapanmu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mencoba untuk melepasmu [TsuruXIchi] [TsuruXShishiou] [IshikirimaruXShishiou]


Suatu saat nanti... Akan ada masa dimana ucapanmu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mencoba untuk melepasmu

 **Beautiful Lie**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Ichigo Hitofuri

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Shishiou

Ishikirimaru X Shishiou

Warning(s) : Typo bertebaran... Gaje luar biasyah!

Hari itu, kita berjalan bergandengan. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam orang lain, tatkala salju berhembus kuat, jejak pelancong mulai sirna

Pertengahan jarum jam yang bergerak, membuat pandanganmu teralih. Aku berkata 'ada apa?' sembari menatapmu heran

Kau bersuara. Aneh, bukankah dirimu bisu Shishiou? Aneh, mengapa aku bertanya? Bukankah dirimu tuli Shishiou?

Atau semua hanyalah ekspektasi belaka?

"Waktu tidak pernah mundur"

Jika demikian.. Akankah kita selalu bersama?

"ODOROITAKA?! "

Seruan dengan nada iblis menggemparkan seluruh saentro sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka berdecak sebal sembari mengutuk sosok putih pencinta bangau dengan lantang. Beberapa pula tampak memaklumi apa yang terjadi

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, siapa yang tidak mengenal jelmaan setan albino yang satu itu?. Tampang rupawan sikap kek setan. Mungkin kata kata itu lah yang tepat. Banyak orang yang mengutuknya.. Ada pula yang memujinya. Dan sungguh, orang orang yang memujinya adalah Sekutu iblis jahanam

"Nice! Tsurumaru! "

Contohnya orang ini, Shishiou. Sahabat karib yang selalu menempel bak perangko pada Tsurumaru. Dialah otak dari berbagai kejahilan yang dilakukan maniak bangau itu. Yah bisa dibilang ia adalah aset berharga milik tuan muda Kuninaga

"Jadi shishiou.. Apalagi yang akan kita lakukan, ne? "

Memasang pose berpikir, Tsurumaru tidak mendapat jawaban apa apa

"Lebih baik kita pergi dulu"

Tangan seputih salju mendorong kursi roda milik sang pirang pergi. Memang benar, pemuda itu tidak keberatan jika Tsurumaru mendorong dan mengajaknya bersenang senang..

Tapi masalahnya, jantung sialan ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi

Salju hari itu kembali turun, diantara pepohonan dan butiran salju itu mereka duduk, saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain

"Kau.. Akan bersamaku selalu kan? Shishiou? "

Yang ditanya tersedak air liurnya sendiri, terbatuk batuk untuk beberapa saat kemudian tertawa keras

"Pertanyaan itu lagi?"

Kala itu angin berhembus kuat, menebarkan sensasi dingin menembus kulit. Tsurumaru berdiri, memeluk Shishiou dari belakang

"Yah.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.. Tsurumaru. Dan bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini"

Sang maniak bangau tersenyum jahil, ia memainkan rambut pirang sejenak sembari menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas

"Sudah pasti bukan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu.. Selamanya..."

Pelukan dipererat, Tsurumaru makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang partner

"Beberapa tahun lalu juga, kau bertanya demikian. Ada apa Tsurumaru?"

Iris amber menatap dalam diam. Wajahnya mengadah

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi upin ipin tamat TK? Apapun itu.. Entahlah"

Tiupan angin kembali lagi, menggerai rambut pirang indah itu. Tsurumaru diam sejenak kemudian tertawa renyah

"Hei, jangan jadi bisu seperti dulu lagi"

"Diam bukan berarti bisu, Tsurumaru..-"

"- ..Menjadi lumpuh bahkan lebih baik daripada bisu "

Menyadari kesalahannya, sosok putih itu berlutut. Membelai kecil wajah indah sang lawan

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.. Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu untuk membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Tidak perlu.. Hanya dengan adanya kau dan sikap laknatmu itu.. Cukup membuatku tersenyum"

Tsurumaru terkekeh perlahan, mengacak ngacak rambut sang pirang dengan lembut. Iris amber menerawang jauh..

"Hoi hoi.. Hentikan.. "

" _Aku cacat sekarang... "_

 _"Aku tidak peduli Shishiou! "_

 _"Pergilah.. Kau tidak pantas bila bersamaku"_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli! Kau adalah kau ! Shishiou, milikku seorang!"_

"Tsurumaru? "

"Eh? Ah? Ya? "

Sang bangau tergagap, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali

"Ada apa? "

"Tidak ada.. Lupakan saja"

 **Shishiou POV**

Kala itu.. Salju turun diantara kita. Kau memelukku erat, aku menyukaimu..

Aku menyayangimu

Aku mencintaimu

Tsurumaru Kuninaga

'' Sudah pasti bukan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu.. Selamanya..."

Hanya kata kata sederhana..

Hati ini menghangat

Salju meluruh

Aku cacat...

Namun kau masih mau menerimaku

Aku tidak sempurna

Namun kau masih mau memelukku

Kebahagian kecil ini akan berlangsung lama...

Tidak.. Kebahagian kecil ini hanyalah angan belaka

"Shishiou, perkenalkan.. Dia.. "

 _Ichigo Hitofuri.._

Aku menatap lekat pemuda manis ini. Dia terlalu sempurna.. Sangat sempurna

Berbeda jauh denganku

"Yoroshiku, Shishiou-dono"

Aku mengangguk, masih memperhatikannya. Buku buku jari ini memutih, ketika ia tersenyum manis pada Tsurumaru

Aku.. Cemburu

"Kalau begitu aku permisi.. "

Ah, ia berlalu..

Satu

Dua..

Tiga..

Tsurumaru masih terdiam..

Empat..

Lima..

Enam..

Aku bisa melihat semburat kecil di wajahnya

Entah mengapa, aku meraih ujung seragam itu, membuat pemilik iris amber kembali pada realita

"Ada apa Shishiou? "

Alfabet telah tersusun. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya suara telah menggantung diujung lidah

Sesulit itukah untuk mengatakannya?

"Kita.. Akan selalu bersama.. Kan? "

Suaraku bergetar..

"Tentu saja... "

Ia bersuara tanpa menoleh lagi padaku

 _Bagaimana ini, Tsurumaru?_

 _Diantara salju yang kian melebat, sebuah benteng pertahanan kita bangun sedemikian rupa._

 _Hanya ada kau dan aku.. Dunia kita_

 _Aku menjaganya.._

 _Kau menjaganya.._

 _Namun, untuk pertama kalinya.. Ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk.._

 ** _Tidak.. Sepertinya kau malah membiarkannya masuk_**

 **Author POV**

Salju mereda, dua insan berada dalam satu tempat penuh kesejukkan. Mereka hanya diam, sampai akhirnya salah satu memecah keheningan

"Ichigo Hitofuri.. "

Iris amber beralih, tatapannya pada Shishiou masih sehangat dulu.

"Menarik bukan? Aku saja terkejut"

' _Apa nya yang menarik?'_

Shishiou merapikan rambutnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang dianggap terlalu menghalangi. Ia menghela nafas

"Kau menyukainya? "

Tsurumaru mengalihkan pandangan, sekuntum mawar putih dimainkan disela jari. Ia bergumam kecil

"Tidak"

Shishiou bernafas lega

"Mungkin aku akan mencintainya"

Petir di siang bolong memang lah kutukan. Kepalan kuat memperlihatkan buku buku jari yang kian memutih, Shishiou mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk tegar

"Tsurumaru.. Bisa kau antar aku pulang? "

Sepasang kelereng amber menatap heran, helai putih terbawa angin.. Namun ia masih tetap diam

"Ada apa? "

Pemuda pirang hanya menggelengkan kepala, kursi roda yang sedari tadi diam kini terdorong. Menuju sebuah mansion elit yang berdiri megah ditengah kota

"Shishiou-sama, selamat datang kembali"

Seorang pelayan dengan tubuh tegap menyambutnya. Membukakan pintu kemudian berjalan beriringan

"Pulanglah"

Tsurumaru tertegun. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada sedingin ini

"Ada apa Shishiou? "

Di mata seorang Tsurumaru, pemuda dihadapannya adalah seorang yang ceria. Namun dengan nada dingin dan kepala yang menunduk cukup membuat Tsurumaru tau bahwa Shishiou tidak baik baik saja..

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah.. Ishikirimaru-san akan menemaniku.. "

Bohong

"Kau baik baik saja kan? Sikapmu membuatku terkejut"

Shishiou menoleh, tersenyum kecil

"Ya.. "

Mansion tertutup rapat dan sosok putih sirna dari pandangan

"Ada apa Shishiou-sama? Hari ini sepertinya anda tidak baik baik saja"

Ishikirimaru, pelayan itu mendorong kursi roda tuannya dengan perlahan. Menuju sebuah kamar luas bernuansa klasik

"Tidak apa.. "

Secangkir teh menemani senja, iris sejernih permata menerawang jauh melewati jendela jendela besar dihadapannya

Kepulan asap tak mengalihkan dunia. Shishiou, pemuda itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri

" _Kita akan selalu bersama, kan? "_

 _Hari itu... Sembilan tahun lalu ditengah badai salju kau bertanya. Kepulan asap dan dentangan jam dari menara menambah nuansa. Dua anak kecil yang tidak tau menahu dengan dunia saling bergandengan tangan di bawah menara_

 _"Tentu saja! Kita akan selalu bersama! "_

 _"Bagaimana bila suatu saat kau meninggalkan ku? "_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tsurumaru!! "_

 _Anak albino tersenyum lebar, memeluk insan rapuh dihadapannya_

 _"Aku juga.. Tidak akan meninggalkan Shishiou! Aku janji!!"_

"Tuan muda?"

Ah

Shishiou kembali terlempar pada realita. Kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali

"Y-ya? "

"Anda baik baik saja? "

Bibir ranum tertutup rapat, mengangguk kecil kemudian menyesap teh nya. Kendati demikian, Sang pelayan tau dengan pasti bahwa majikannya sedang tenggelam dalam sebuah masalah

"Anda berbohong"

' _Aku tau itu.. '_

 ***Beautiful Lie**

Jalan sore itu hening, tak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak ada kendaraan yang saling mendahului.. Semuanya tenang

Nyaris tidak bersuara

Aneh..

"Shishiou-dono?"

Suara lembut nan familiar membuat shishiou menoleh mendapati pemuda yang identik dengan Strawberry tengah menatapnya heran

"Ah? Ichigo...Ada apa? "

Inilah penyebab kebingungan ku sekarang..

Apa kabar pengganggu? Masih ingat juga caramu tersenyum padaku?

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? "

Surai pirang hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Ichigo mendorong kursi rodanya menuju sebuah taman kecil

"Tsurumaru-dono itu unik bukan? "

Shishiou mengangguk lemah, benar.. Tsurumaru adalah sosok yang langka dan jarang ditemukan

Mana ada kecap albino?

Mungkin kalau Ookurika yang jadi kecap, Shishiou bisa maklum

Lah wong kulitnya sama..

"Shishiou-dono, apa kau menyukai Strawberry?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukainya"

 _'Tidak.. Aku membencinya_ '

Kotak dengan hiasan pita kecil diatasnya diberikan pada Shishiou. Entah apa isinya Shishiou tidak mau menebak

Hanya dengan senyuman dan perhatian kecil dari Ichigo... Ah, jadi itu alasannya

Tsurumaru menyukai Ichigo.. Menyukai penyusup ini karena kelebihannya

' _Aku.. Memang orang cacat yang berharap lebih'_

Angin dingin berhembus, menusuk sampai ke tulang. Iris biru tertutup mencoba menikmati derita angin musim dingin kala itu

"Tsurumaru-dono.. Jika kau mengagetkan seseorang dengan pistol air itu, kau bisa kena batunya lho"

Shishiou mengerjap, melirik Ichigo yang nampaknya berbicara sendiri. Tapi tidak, beberapa menit kemudian munculah sosok dengan jaket putih dari belakang semak. Wajahnya ditekuk dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan

Persis bangau

"Tidak seru"

Tawa renyah Ichigo membuat Tsurumaru tersenyum, manik keemasannya bahkan melirik pemuda Strawberry ini lebih dulu

"Shishiou?"

Rupanya maniak bangau masih mengingatnya

Tangan pucat mengacak rambut keemasan, tersenyum geli saat mengetahui lawannya kini lebih mirip kucing peliharaanya daripada manusia

" sudah jam segini.. Aku permisi dulu Tsurumaru-dono, shishiou-dono"

Ichigo membungkuk hormat, baru selangkah ia beranjak.. Tangan Tsurumaru mencegat nya

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang... Ya? "

Ketiga insan termasuk Tsurumaru sendiri terkejut. Ini murni reflek! Sungguh! Sang bangau bahkan tidak bermaksud mengatakannya!

"Ahaha.. Tidak usah Tsurumaru-dono, shishiou-dono akan kesepian kalau begitu"

Dan sesungguhnya Ichigo berniat baik

"Bai-"

"Pergilah"

"Eh? "

Shishiou tersenyum getir, ' _aku tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi'_.. Sejatinya diri nya tidak ingin merebut kebahagiaan yang telah ditemukan oleh Tsurumaru..

Ia tidak ingin seperti itu

"Tapi kan aku harus-"

"Dengar ya Tsurumaru.. Aku ini cacat, bukannya bodoh"

Dia tertegun

"Aku tau jalan pulang"

 **PUK**

Kedua tangan Shishiou menepuk kedua punggung temannya itu. Menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang, toh dia juga bisa pulang sendiri..

"Saa.. Ayo pulang sana"

"Berjanjilah untuk menelpon ku kalau ada apa apa "

"Ya ya dasar cerewet.. sudah sana"

Lambaian terakhir nampak lemah, kedua sosok itu raib ditelan embun pagi

Sang pirang mencengkram dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat tajam menusuk hatinya

Sakit

"Shishiou-sama? Kenapa anda berada ditempat seperti ini? Tak tau kah anda kalau sekarang sedang musim dingin?"

Sebuah mantel besar menutupi tubuh ringkih, siluet sang pelayan mulai jelas

"Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Kita pulang.. ya? "

Kursi roda kembali di dorong meninggalkan taman kecil yang tertutupi salju. Walaupun demikian, manik biru masih menatapnya lekat

 _Jika aku hidup dengan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain_

 _Maka lebih baik aku menjadi salju yang meluruh saja.._

 _Dengan begitu tak ada kebingungan lagi_

 _ **Tapi.. Apakah aku bisa?**_

Shishiou mencengkram mantel sang pelayan dengan erat, emosi meluap luap dalam dirinya

' _Shishiou! jangan pernah pergi sendiri!! Kau harus bersama ku! Apapun yang terjadi!'_

Ah, hujan..

Tidak, bukan..

Ini air matanya

"Eh?"

Ia menangis. Mau tak mau hal ini mengundang perhatian dan rasa khawatir Ishikirimaru. Ia berlutut dihadapan tuannya, mengusap air mata dengan ujung jarinya

"Ada apa? "

Bulir bening malah semakin deras

Sudah lama Ishikirimaru tidak melihat tuan mudanya menangis. Terakhir kali adalah saat insiden kecelakaan yang membuat sepasang kaki indah menjadi lumpuh.

Atau disaat kedua majikan nya tewas didepan anaknya sendiri

Bukankah kau telah menemukan kebahagiaan mu tuan?

Ataukah kebahagiaan itu malah mencari sesuatu yang baru?

Ishikirimaru mendekat, memeluk Shishuou dengan erat. Terkadang mengelus surai keemasan yang semakin berkilau dihadapannya

Sang tuan muda bahkan tidak keberatan untuk hal itu

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu..

Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"Sudah tenang? "

Shishiou mengangguk kecil

Rasanya ingin sekali tenggelam dalam imajinasi daripada realita hina seperti ini

Tangan besar mengangkatnya, butuh beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa ishikirimaru kini menggendongnya ala bridal style

"Ap- Ishikirimaru-san! "

"Anda sepertinya lebih tenang jika berada di dekapan saya, bukan? Tenang saja, saya akan menyuruh Hasebe mengambil kursi roda ini untuk anda"

Wajah shishiou kini hampir menyamai kutek Kashuu, tidak bukan blushing atau salah tingkah..

Ia hanya..

Malu

Ya kali.. Dah gede juga.. Masa masih digendong?

Ato dibedongin sekalian biar lebih kawaii?

Harga diri seorang majikan berwibawa ini runtuh..

Tapi yah.. Dekapannya tidak buruk..

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Salju kembali turun... Shishiou mulai menyebrang menuju alam mimpi

 ** _19:30_**

"Ngh"

Kedua kelopak terbuka perlahan, menoleh ke berbagai arah.. Ah dia berada di kamarnya sendiri

 **KRIEET**

Pintu dibuka perlahan, sosok dengan wajah ceria masuk membawa beberapa cemilan

"Anda sudah bangun? Kebetulan saya membawa beberapa cemilan"

Sosok itu duduk di samping ranjang, tersenyum manis memberikan beberapa cookies kecil

Menyadari ada yang hilang, shishiou menoleh kesana kemari

"Ishikirimaru-san, bukankah aku membawa kotak berisi strawberry sore tadi? Dimana kotak itu? "

"Ahaha.. Tentu saja.. "

"- ** _Sudah saya buang"_**

Shishiou tersentak, bertanya kenapa mungkin bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Mood Ishikirimaru sepertinya buruk

"Apa yang terjadi? "

"Apha Mahksuwdmhu? "

Astaga cicilok.. Kalo mau bicara.. Telan dulu makanannya..

Gemes deh.. Sini main ama author

"Anda mencintai Tsurumaru-sama, bukan? "

Shishiou hampir berpikir kalau sang pelayan adalah seorang cenayang

"Dan anda tidak suka ia dekat dengan orang lain "

Oke.. Dia memang cenayang

"Anda tidak boleh egois, tuan muda"

Pemuda pirang hanya tertunduk, mencengkram kuat selimut hangat dipangkuannya

"Dia.. Tsurumaru.. Berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu bersamanya .. "

Matanya memanas

Berjanji akan selalu bersama...

Pret lah!

"Tapi.. -"

"Ssshh jangan diteruskan"

Pucuk kepala kembali dielus, tangan itu begitu besar dan hangat, cukup membuatnya tenang

"Jika anda benar benar menyayangi nya.. Biarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin bukan bersama anda.. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah bukan? "

Ishikirimaru kembali mendekap perlahan tuannya. Mencium pucuk kepala yang sedari tadi ia elus

Shishiou diam.. Kehilangan pijakan atas realita..

"Akan ada masanya. Dimana seseorang harus mengalah... Dan ada masanya pula dimana permata kecil mulai hancur berkeping-keping"

 **Shishiou POV**

Aku terdiam, benar.. Semuanya memang akan terjadi

Ketika sebuah janji terbentuk.. Dan sebuah ikatan kembali terjalin.. Pada akhirnya tetap ada seseorang yang mengalah

Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri

"Tapi disaat seperti itu.. Lihatlah kembali kenyataan, tuanku. Akan ada seseorang yang lebih menerima mu apa adanya"

Dia tersenyum

Ishikirimaru... Pelayan dengan senyuman hangat..

Ne.. Jii-chan sepertinya kau memilih pelayan yang tepat untuk ku..

Kebahagiaan ne?.. Mungkin dia akan segera mengetahui nya

Tapi..

Saat Tsurumaru menyadari kebahagiaannya..

Saat itu terjadi... Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

 **Drrrttt**

Getaran ponsel di atas meja membuatku terlempar kembali pada realita, Ishikirimaru berdiri menggapai benda kecil itu sesegera mungkin

"Tsurumaru-sama menelpon"

Lagi lagi nama itu disebut..

Aku mengangkatnya.. Walaupun tubuh ini enggan melakukannya

"Saya akan segera kembali"

Ah, ia pergi

"SHISHIOU?!! "

"Hei hei ada apa? "

"Kau baik baik saja?

Apa ada om pedo kaya raya

berinisial Mikazuki Munechika

mendekatimu?! Atau kau digoda janda kembang work sebelah? Atau.. Oh atau kau dijadikan anak angkat oleh Pak Kogarasumaru?! "

Aku terkekeh.. Yah setidaknya sifat seperti ini masih melekat dalam dirinya

"Satu persatu.. Tsurumaru"

"Baiklah baik..

Kau baik baik saja, 'kan? "

"Tentu saja... Kau berhutang 15 tusuk dango padaku"

"Heee??? "

Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini...

"Hei.. Apa kau tau?"

"Hm? "

"Aku jatuh cinta"

Tidak...

"Aku belum pernah merasa kan kebahagiaan seperti ini"

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau.. Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku?

"Ichi-''

" Tsurumaru! "

Aku berteriak..

Tidak...

"Eh ada apa Shishiou? "

Ayo katakan Shishiou!

Ayo katakan!

"Aku... "

Sesuatu menggantung diujung lidah ..

Ingin ku katakan namun.. Entah mengapa.. Aku tidak bisa bersuara

"Shishiou? "

"Hei kau tidak apa-"

 **Tuutt**..

Aku memutuskan telepon secara sepihak..

Jangan menangis..

Jangan menangis...

"Keluarkan saja.. Luapkan segalanya"

Ishikirimaru berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan senyumannya

"Terlalu banyak tersenyum.. Tidak baik untuk anda"

Aku terkekeh, bulir bening kembali lagi..

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.. "

Aku menangis

 _Di setiap malam pada penghujung bulan.._

 _Aku selalu memikirkanmu_

 _Berharap mungkin sebuah bintang akan mengabulkan permintaan ku_

 _Sederhana.._

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu_

 _Dalam arti sebenarnya_

 _Hanya kau_

 _Aku_

 _Dan dunia kecil kita_

 _ **07:14**_

"Ishikirimaru-san, antar aku ke sekolah"

Dia tampak terkejut, yah aku maklumi hal itu

"Tsurumaru-sama tak menjemput anda? "

Aku menaikkan bahu, sedang tidak ingin berpikir lagi. Irisku menatap Ishikirimaru perlahan, ia pelayan yang baik

Aku menyukainya

Tapi bukankah itu sama saja menjadikannya sebuah pelarian?

"Ayo Shishiou-sama"

Ia selalu membantuku, menemaniku suka maupun duka

Pemandangan kala itu monoton.. Tak ada yang spesial. Aku menguap bosan, lelah berpikir..

Toh otakku telah terkuras semalam.. Jangan lupa air mata menjijikkan ini

Aku melihat mereka..

Serasi sekali ya

Tsurumaru dan Ichigo mungkin memang menyukai satu sama lain

Aku hanya diam, meraba kaki yang tak lagi bisa berlari.. Walaupun utuh, tapi ini tidak berguna sama sekali

' _Cacat_ '

Aku hanya tidak menyadari... Sepasang manik tajam menatapku dari bangku supir

 ***Beautiful Lie**

"WAA!! ODOROITAKA?!!! "

"Aku tidak terkejut loh"

Menyeringai kecil, aku bertatapan lagi denganmu, sosok bangau yang aku cintai

"Maaf Shishiou.. Aku lupa menjemputmu"

Lupa..

Kau lupa..

Oh benar..

Aku mengepalkan tangan, berusaha tersenyum sekuat tenaga

"Tidak apa.. Kalau lupa... Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sejatinya walau perkataan mengatakan hal sebaliknya..

Namun hati takkan pernah berbohong

"Katakan Tsurumaru.. Apakah kau mencintai Ichigo?"

Tsurumaru tersedak, wajahnya memerah

"Ehmm... Mungkin iya"

Sudah kuduga..

Aku merogoh ponsel ku, menekan beberapa angka yang aku yakini adalah nomor Ichigo.. Mengirimnya pesan singkat

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Datanglah ke ruang musik_

"S-shishiou! Kau juga menyukai nya?!"

"Tidak.. Ini semua untukmu.. Kau akan datang ke ruang musik sekarang. Dan buatlah pengakuan"

"NANI?!! "

Aku menggerakan kursi roda ku, menepuk bahunya dengan keras

"Kau pasti bisa!"

Aku tersenyum lebar

Aku...

Tersenyum?

"Tapi-"

"Hidup ini harus mempunyai kejutan didalamnya bukan? Nah sekarang ayo.. Pergilah"

Aku mendorongnya

Kenapa aku melakukan ini?

Kenapa aku..

Melakukan ini?

Aku tidak mengerti

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan melihatmu dari kejauhan! "

Sebuah jempol kuperlihatkan, ini saatnya dia melangkah menuju kebahagiaan barunya

Bersama orang yang bukan diriku

 _Jika kau kehilangan tempat untuk kembali dan kehilangan arah_

 _Aku ingin ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisiku_

Tsurumaru berdiri, ia kemudian berlari kencang

Tujuh...

Delapan..

Sembilan...

Sepuluh...

Langkahnya tidak lagi terdengar

Aku menggeram..

Rasanya seperti kemarin..

Sakit sekali

Menggeleng kan kepala perlahan, aku mulai menyusul nya..

 **Author POV**

Ruang musik tampak hening, menyisakan dua insan yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari, Tsurumaru-dono? "

 **BRAAKKK**

Tanpa aba aba lagi, Sosok bangau mulai menyudutkan lawannya.. Mengunci jarak pandangnya

Mengurangi jarak kedua belah pihak

"Ichigo"

"Y-ya? "

Ichigo Hitofuri, pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal hal bodoh

"Aku... Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Menyukaimu!" Tsurumaru berbisik lembut

"Jadilah kekasihku! " Sambungnya kemudian

Senang tak karuan, Ichigo memeluk insan putih dihadapannya..

Bersyukur pada takdir.. Bersyukur pada apa pun yang membuatnya sedemikian rupa

"Aku juga.. Menyukai Tsurumaru-dono! "

Hanya beberapa kata singkat.. Kecupan kecil dan kebahagiaan mulai timbul

Sang bangau memilih Strawberry

Memilih sosok sempurna..

Dibalik pilar pilar besar, Shishiou terdiam disana.. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.. Kedua irisnya kini memancarkan luka yang teramat dalam..

Ini aneh, Shishiou tidak mengerti..

dialah yang membuat peristiwa ini terjadi.. Ialah yang sengaja mempertemukan mereka.. Tapi mengapa.. Ia menangis dibalik pilar seperti ini?

Harusnya ia senang...

Tsurumaru mengecup bibir ranum Ichigo.. Perlahan kemudian memeluknya

Pemandangan itu... Entah mengapa sangat menyakitkan

100 kali lebih menyakitkan dari kemarin

Ia terisak, memeluk tubuh ringkih nya yang kini gemetar tak karuan

 _Sekarang adalah neraka.. Ku berkata demikian dengan berpura-pura tak melihat segalanya_

Aku yakin kau senang dengan itu

Kita akan selalu bersama kan? Tsurumaru..

Kita akan selalu bersama kan?

Berdua..

Selamanya..

"Aa...aa... "

Sang pirang hampir kehilangan suara..

 _Meskipun aku ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku kepadamu_

 _Aku berbohong dengan berkata bahwa aku baik baik saja.._

 _Sebenarnya aku jauh lebih lemah daripada yang selama ini kau pikirkan_

"Ah, itu dia! Shishiou.. "

Iris biru terbelalak.. Melaju dengan cepat dengan kursi rodanya.. Tidak ingin berpapasan lagi dengan sang bangau

Tidak..

Tidak untuk saat ini

"O-oi! Shishiou! "

Tsurumaru berani bersumpah, ia melihat buliran bening yang jatuh perlahan

"Tsurumaru-dono! Tunggu sebentar! "

Ichigo terengah, mengejar seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah ide yang buruk.

"Kemana dia?"

Mengacak rambut nya frustasi.. Pikiran Tsurumaru tak lagi sejernih kemarin

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan... Aku melihatnya menuju ke arah sana"

Tanpa pikir panjang.. Sang Bangau kembali berlari.. mendobrak beberapa pintu yang ia lihat.. Tak peduli ruangan apa yang ia masuki

Kebayang kalo pintu kamar mandi cewek yang di dobrak.. Waduh .. Parah

Kelar idup lo

"A.. Arigatou.. Yamatonokami "

Dibalik dinding klub Shinsengumi itu Shishiou ditarik.. Meringis kecil ketika kursi rodanya mau tak mau ikut tertarik

Ia di selamatkan

Oleh salah satu anggota klub Shinsengumi

"Tenanglah Shishiou.. Disini kau aman.. "

Yamatonokami Yasusada tersenyum, ia mengerti situasi teman seangkatannya ini. Dia jauh lebih lemah sekarang.. Hanya itu yang Yasusada rasakan

"Demi Tuhan.. Yasusada! Kau selingkuh dengan- eh? "

Ucapan Kashuu Kiyomitsu terpotong saat bulir bening mengalir perlahan

Shishiou menangis

Pemuda periang bak matahari itu menangis

Manik rubby mengalihkan pandangannya, sosok Tsurumaru yang tengah menggandeng tangan Ichigo merupakan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat

"Bangau sialan itu!! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran! "

"Sudahlah Kiyomitsu.. Kau akan membuat Tsurumaru curiga kalau shishiou ada disini"

Shishiou mengusap air matanya perlahan, walaupun sia sia.. Bulir itu bagai hujan deras yang tak kunjung mereda

Sulit untuk dihentikan

"Baiklah Shishiou.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sementara Kiyomitsu membuat alasan bahwa kau ada di UKS.. "

Yamatonokami berlutut, mencoba melihat wajah shishiou sekarang.. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya memerah

Ia dalam kondisi terburuk

"Tidak usah.. Aku.. Bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Tapi-"

"Yamatonokami .. Kashuu.. Terimakasih"

Sang pirang tersenyum

Walaupun ia tau.. Otot pipinya tak lagi bisa menarik senyum seikhlas dulu

"Pergilah Shishiou.. Serahkan semuanya pada kami.. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi kami "

Anggukan kecil diperlihatkan, Shishiou berbalik memutar roda nya.. Melaju keluar dari pekarangan sekolah

Salju hari itu melebat, diantara pepohonan dan butiran salju seseorang memacu kursi rodanya.. Berteriak dengan keras.. Berderai air mata

Shishiou.. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berteriak, sungguh realita adalah kata yang sangat hina

' _Aku akan selalu bersama Shishiou! Aku janji!'_

Pembohong

' _Hei Shishiou... Kita akan selalu bersama.. Kan?_ '

Pembohong!

' _Shishiou milikku!!'_

Pembohong!!

" _Hei.. Aku menyukai Ichigo"_

PEMBOHONG!!!

"HUAAARRGGHHH!!!!!!!!! "

Ia berteriak.. Menangis terisak

Berharap Tuhan memberikan belas Kasih-Nya..

 _Jika suatu saat kau tak lagi menoleh padaku_

 _Bolehkan aku memanggil namamu?_

 _Mencoba meraih kembali kenangan itu?_

 _Hei.._

 _Bisakah kita kembali lagi?_

 _Pada masa masa indah_

 _Aku tidak mau semuanya berubah_

 _Kembalilah.. jangan pergi_

 **BRUGHH**

Tubuh ringkih terlempar dari kursi roda, jatuh diatas dingin dan lebatnya salju kala itu..

Shishiou menangis kembali

Mengenggam erat salju yang berserakan

Hatinya sakit.. Pedih membayangkan kembali saat seseorang yang dicintainya mengecup ringan orang lain

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Kenapa? Kenapa?

"SHISHIOU-SAMA!! "

Seseorang dengan pakaian ala pelayan mendekatinya. Memeluk tubuh ringkih tuannya yang tak lagi bisa bergerak

Ishikirimaru disana

Membiarkan shishiou menangis tak karuan dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan sang tuan melampiaskan segalanya pada dirinya

Ia mengerti

Sangat mengerti

"Luapkan semuanya.. Anda tidak perlu menanggung semua sendirian.. Shishiou-sama"

".. Dia... Memilih pemuda itu.. Sosok sempurna... Andai .. Andai aku tidak cacat.. Aku.. "

Shishiou kehabisan kata kata.. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah menangis..

"Apa definisi cacat bagimu? "

Shishiou masih menangis

Tangan halus mengacak lucuk rambutnya, mengelus perlahan

"Cacat adalah sebuah keterbatasan... Lalu apa definisi kesempurnaan? Kembali pada realita dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna.. Semua punya keterbatasan dan bagiku.. Kau tidak cacat, Shishiou"

Pertama kalinya... Sang pelayan menyebut namanya

 ***Beautiful Lie**

Pemilik kelereng amber jatuh tersungkur, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajahnya

"Kashuu-dono! Apa yang kau-"

Belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata katanya, ia telah ditarik oleh Horikawa ke tempat yang jauh

Menghindari permasalahan lebih lanjut

"O-oi kashuu! Apa apaan-"

"Itu untuk Shishiou.. "

Manik rubby menatap tidak suka, melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat di wajah sang Bangau

"Dan itu.. Untuk kebrengsekkan mu.. sialan"

Kashuu berlalu dengan tatapan membunuh. Meninggalkan Tsurumaru yang hanya diam mematung, darah segar mulai menuruni sudut bibirnya

Sakit

"Apa... Maksudnya? "

 ** _ooooooo_**

Sudah seminggu semenjak peristiwa itu. Tak ada yang tau mengapa Shishiou tidak datang ke sekolah.. Tak ada yang tau mengapa member Shinsengumi membenci Tsurumaru

Terutama Duo KashuuYasu..

Dan sudah lebih dari 100 kali Tsurumaru mencoba menelpon sahabatnya itu

Tak ada satupun yang terjawab

"Tsurumaru-dono, kau baik baik saja? "

Maniak Bangau hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Ichigo perlahan

"Aku baik baik saja.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir...Ichigo"

Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab

Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab

"Haah.. "

Tsurumaru hampir gila. Bahkan mansion milik Shishiou tertutup rapat tanpa ada seseorang yang keluar

"Sebaiknya anda tidak menelpon secara brutal, Tsurumaru-sama"

Seseorang menjawab teleponnya!

"Ishikirimaru! Akhirnya ada yang mengangkat telepon ku! Hei, dimana Shishiou? Mengapa dia-"

"Berhenti menanyakan keadaan tuan.. Bukankah kau telah menyakitinya, Tsurumaru-sama? "

"Aku..apa?!"

"Hora Ishikirimaru-san!"

Ah, sang Bangau mendengar suara Shishiou

"Tsurumaru? "

"SHISHIOU! NE, KENAPA WAKTU ITU KAU KABUR?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU! Aku... Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Ada jeda diantara mereka.. Jeda yang sangat panjang

"Datanglah kemari.. Tsurumaru"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya.. Suara itu begitu lirih

 **Ooooooooo**

"Tuan, bukankah anda sampai sakit begini karena Tsurumaru-sama? Kenapa anda mengundangnya?"

Ishikirimaru tampak tidak terima akan sikap tuannya

Shishiou bahkan tidak mau makan selama 6 hari! Bayangkan saja! 6 hari berturut turut! Tidak pakai sahur apalagi berbuka!

Dan setelah semuanya tampak mereda, sang biang masalah itu diundang kemari?!

Hell no!

"Tenanglah Ishikirimaru-san (lagi puasa juga) .. Aku tidak apa.. "

Selang infus bergeming perlahan

"Shishiou! "

Ah, belum sampai 30 menit dan sang Bangau telah masuk ke kamar pemilik mansion. Tidak pakai acara permisi apalagi ngucapin salam, maniak Bangau langsung menerobos dengan sembarang

Sepasang maniknya terbelalak menyaksikan sosok pirang yang kini tersenyum lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis ditubuhnya

"Shishiou?.. "

Pemuda putih itu memeluk erat tubuh Shishiou, menandakan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat dan sebuah simpati akan apa yang dialami nya

"Kau.. Kenapa? "

Pelukan itu hangat..

Sesuatu yang dirindukan Shishiou

Pelukan diantara berjuta salju..

 _Meski aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu_

 _Segala hal di sekitarku berubah menjadi menyedihkan_

 _Kini segala kenangan indah terekam kembali.._

 _Menjauhi fakta dimana ada sebuah jurang perpisahan dihadapannya_

"Maaf.. "

"Untuk apa meminta maaf.. Hora sudah lama kita tidak berbincang"

Shishiou masih sama..

Tidak.. Ia berbeda, bukan lagi shishiou yang periang

Yang dihadapannya kini adalah sisi lemah seorang Shishiou

"Apa aku menyakitimu? "

"Tentu saja tidak... "

Aku berbohong lagi...

Hari hari berjalan seperti biasanya... Tsurumaru lebih meluangkan waktunya bersama Shishiou daripada Ichigo, kekasihnya sendiri

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang mengarah pada cinta.

Semua tentang kondisi sekolah dimana tidak ada sosok brilian dikelas

"Hora ne.. Mutsunokami sampai memberanikan diri untuk menyontek Akashi demi nilai bagus! "

Shishiou tertawa kecil.. Walaupun hati nya masih perih saat sebuah telepon masuk dari Ichigo mengakhiri semuanya

Atau karena sebuah seruan dari Ishikirimaru dimana ia mendapati seorang Ichigo tengah menunggu Tsurumaru di gerbang mansion atau yang serupa dengan itu semua

Shishiou menghindar..

Selalu menghindari kenyataan

Berfikir bahwa semua baik baik saja..

Semua baik baik saja

"Sungguh sebuah kejutan bukan? "

 _Aku mohon jangan biarkan hari ini berakhir sampai kapan pun_

 _Sehingga hal ini terus berlanjut dengan kita berbincang satu sama lain_

 _Demi pemandangan yang penuh warna_

Ponsel bergetar perlahan namun Tsurumaru bersikeras mengabaikannya

"Pergilah.. "

Iris amber mengerjap

"Bukankah besok Ichigo pergi untuk waktu yang lama?"

Nyeri di dada kembali lagi

Surai putih menggeleng..

Shishiou tau, bahwa Tsurumaru masih kekanakan.. Tidak mengetahui dengan pasti perasaannya

Tidak peka.. Mungkin juga

"Kencan lah bersamanya.. "

Perkataan yang halus untuk sebuah pengusiran paksa

"Bagaimana denganmu? "

"Aku tak apa"

 _Aku sakit hati_

"Tapi aku-"

 **Tep**

Sebuah tangan yang kini hanya berlapis kulit menepuk bahunya kecil

"Jangan jadikan usahaku untuk mempersatukan kalian.. Sia sia"

' _Tapi aku tidak egois'_

Maniak Bangau berdiri, mencium pucuk kepala shishiou kemudian melambai pergi.. Ia tergesa

Beberapa jam terlewati begitu saja.. Shishiou hanya menatap jendela kosong

"Mengapa.. anda tidak mengatakan sejujurnya"

Ishikirimaru masuk tanpa diundang, mengelus wajah shishiou tanpa seizin nya

"Aku... Tidak boleh egois"

"-kebahagiaan Tsurumaru... Adalah kebahagiaan ku juga"

 _Meski berharap dan berdoa berkali-kali, mimpi buruk akan terus ada_

 _Distorsi yang kecil itu pun suatu saat pasti akan menenggelamkan_

 _Aku jauh lebih tak berguna_

"Anda masih memiliki saya.. "

Majikan memang tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang pelayan..

Namun bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Pelayan yang jatuh cinta pada majikannya sendiri?

"Arigatou... Ishikirimaru-san"

Senyuman itu...

Hanyalah senyuman kepedihan

 **Shishiou POV**

Hei takdir..

Bisakah aku memutar balikkan fakta?

Bisakah aku kembali memundurkan waktu?

Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya

"Uhk"

Ah, cairan merah kembali mengalir..

Manik biru ini... Memancarkan kesakitan mendalam

Sudah saatnya

"Shishiou-sama?!! Ya Tuhan! "

Hei.. Lihat wajahmu itu.. Kau berantakan Ishikirimaru-san..

"Shishiou-sama?! Aku.. Akan memanggil-"

Aku meraihnya.. Pergelangan tangan yang kini bergetar hebat.. Ah. Dia ketakutan

"Sudahlah... "

Aku berbaring, bersandar menatapnya

"Temani aku... Di saat terakhirku.. Ishikirimaru"

Detik terakhir tanpa mu...

Detik terakhir tanpa senyumanmu..

Aku ingin menatap wajahmu sekali lagi

Hanya sekali lagi

Rembesan darah keluar dari hidung.. Perlahan tapi pasti..

Aku melihat mu

Bukan.. Bukan Tsurumaru..

Kau, Ishikirimaru.. Menangis

"Jangan... Menangis.. "

Ia menunduk, menggenggam erat tangan dingin ini...

Aku.. Tidak lagi dapat merasakan apa apa

Hanya bulir bening yang mengiringi

"Ternyata... Se.. Sakit ini.. "

Aku terkekeh perlahan, menyadari seberapa sakitnya disaat nyawaku dicabut seperti ini..

Tuhan.. Padahal aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi...

Padahal aku ingin melihat dunia lebih luas lagi

"Sakit sekali... "

Aku kembali menangis..

Namun tangan besar itu kembali meraih dan memelukku..

"Tidak akan sakit... Bila aku bersamamu"

Sensasi ini...

Walaupun tidak sama..

Aku menyukainya

"Aku mencintaimu.. Tuanku -"

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi"

"-jangan biarkan aku... Menjadi pelayan tak bertuan"

Kecupan singkat... Ia menciumku.. Ishikirimaru menciumku...

Tuhan... Aku..

' _Kita akan selalu bersama kan? Shishiou?"_

Aku..

 _'Aku akan selalu bersamamu Tsurumaru_ '

Tidak ingin mati

Iris ini menggelap..

"Tsuru..maru"

Semuanya putih

" _Kita akan selalu bersama! Selamanya!!"_

Padahal aku telah memotong kedua sayapku..

 **Author POV**

"SHISHIOU!! "

 **BRAAAKK**

Sebuah ruangan berisi lili dan beberapa krisan didobrak paksa, membuat seluruh perhatian teralihkan

Tsurumaru Kuninaga datang dengan tergesa

"Mau apa kau kemari? "

Tubuh tegap Ishikirimaru menghalangi pandangan. Baru saja ingin menjawab, sebuah pukulan keras membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang

"Keluarlah kalian semua"

Nada dingin terlihat ketus.. Beberapa dari mereka menunduk, berbondong bondong ke luar dari ruangan

"APA KAU TAU INI SEMUA SALAHMU?! DAN SEKARANG KAU MASIH PUNYA MUKA UNTUK DATANG KEMARI?! "

Nada nya meninggi dan terus meninggi

"TAUKAH KAU BAHWA TUAN MENYUKAIMU?! UCAPANMU BESERTA JANJI MU ITU HANYALAH OMONG KOSONG BELAKA! "

Emosi meluap dengan segera. Ishikirimaru jatuh terduduk

"Bahkan saat detik detik terakhirnya... Tuan.. Masih memanggil namamu... "

Kelereng amber terbelalak. Ada sesuatu yang menghujamnya.. Tsurumaru di tampar oleh realita..

' _Aku.. Akan selalu bersamamu, Shishiou_ "

Omong kosong apakah yang aku ucapkan?

Perlahan pemilik tubuh albino itu mendekati peti, seseorang terbaring diatas nya

Wajah indah itu tak lagi menyiratkan kesakitan

Damai dan tenang..

 _Sayangku... Terbaring dingin_

 _Bangunlah.. Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untukmu seperti janjiku hari Itu_

 _Bangunlah.._

 _Dosaku menyeruak.._

"Maafkan.. Aku.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Bangunlah Shishiou"

Sang Bangau terisak.. Membelai wajah dingin yang kini damai dialam sana..

 _Malaikat jatuh yang mencintai manusia.._

 _Mati karena keegoisan seseorang_..

Sebuah benda kecil diberikan. Ishikirimaru hanya diam saat memberikannya

Tsurumaru mengambil nya.. Buku harian seorang Shishiou..

Orang terkasih nya

 _Hari itu.. Untuk ketiga kalinya Tsurumaru menanyakan 'apa aku akan selalu bersamanya? "_

 _Pertanyaan bodoh.. Aku bahkan tersedak haha_

 _Aku menyukainya..._

 _Aku mencintai Tsurumaru Kuninaga_

Tsurumaru berhenti membaca.. Tangannya bergetar hebat

Shishiou... Mencintainya

 _Hari hari terasa bahagia.._

 _Kaki cacat sialan ini tak lagi menghalangiku memeluknya_

 _Namun, saat Ichigo tiba... Semuanya berubah_

 _Tsurumaru.. Mencintai pemuda itu_

 _Ia sempurna.._ _Aku membenci nya.._

 _Tsurumaru mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.. Ia tak lagi pernah menoleh padaku_

 _Aku sakit hati.._ _Aku menyadari bahwa ada masa dimana janji hanyalah omong kosong belaka.._

 _Tsurumaru bilang, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku.._

 _Ia akan selalu bersamaku_

 _Menjagaku_

 _Menyayangi ku_

 _Dan mencintaiku apa adanya_

 _PEMBOHONG!_

 _Aku melihatnya.. Dia mengecup ringan bibir ranum Ichigo... Ia memeluknya dengan mesra_

 _Aku... Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku.. Berteriak.. Sakit sekali_

 _Padahal.. Padahal aku telah memotong sayap ini demi bersamanya! Aku... Aku.._

 _Ah, aku tidak sengaja menambahkan air mata disini.._

 _Besok.. Adalah hari terakhir ku.. Aku hanya ingin Tsurumaru menggenggam tanganku erat, sembari memanggil namaku_

 _Aku ingin sekali_ _Ck, tak bisakah darah ini berhenti mengotori buku ku?_

 _Buku ini... Adalah pemberian yang berharga darinya.. Indah bukan?_

 _Namun.. Itu takkan pernah terjadi_

"A-"

 _Tsurumaru Kuninaga_

 _Selama bersamamu meskipun ada penderitaan dan kesedihan_

 _"Aku merasa bersyukur" sambil tersenyum dengan betapa bahagianya_

 _Aku tak lagi punya sayap untuk bebas.._

 _Aku memotongnya demi dirimu_

 _Berharap akan selalu bersamamu seperti janji itu.._

 _Segala hal di hadapanku pun berubah menjadi buram dan menghilang_

 _Dengan luapan keajaiban yang tak cukup_

 _Permata kehidupan mulai meredup.._

 _Hancur dalam hitungan ketiga_

 _Hei.. Apakah tak apa jika aku memanggil namamu?_

 _Ataukah kau akan melupakan namaku?_

Halaman terakhir adalah bagian yang kosong.. Tidak, tidak sekosong itu

Tulisan tak karuan dengan noda merah sebagai tintanya...

Tsurumaru bisa membacanya.. Dengan pasti dan lantang

 ** _Sungguh Kebohongan yang indah_**

"HUAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "

Hari itu... Di tengah lebatnya salju..

Insan putih berteriak.. Penyesalan berlumur dosa...

Akan sebuah kebohongan yang indah

 _Beautiful Lie_ _-Fin-_

 ** _*bacotan kagak guna sumpah_**

HUWAA CICILOK AUTHOR!!!

Ekhem.. Jadi gitulah :v

Waah parah si Tobeli... Tampang polos tapi kang PHO... Belajar dari Souza ni anak.. /DigamparUstadzIshi


End file.
